In the gym showers
by SincerelyDead8
Summary: Jordan has a crush on Luke, what happen's when Luke slips in to Jordan's shower cubicle?


Jordan groaned, staring blankly at the worksheet in front of him. The clock read 12:22, 8 minutes until lunch began. Here he sat, in his chemistry class, trying desperately to ignore the growing hunger in the pit of his stomach. His teacher has said that until the sheet was done, they were not allowed to leave the class, and Jordan needed his lunch.

To make things even worse, he was sat next to his rival, and chemistry genius, Luke. The Brunette was half way through the sheet, stopping every now and again to chew on the end of his pen, Jordan found himself staring once again, when the obviously talented tongue, darted out to swirl around the end of the plastic cap. He felt a very unwanted tightening of his pants and shifted awkwardly on his stool, turning his head to glare harshly at the paper in front of him.

Jordan knew he was gay, as did his friends and family, and they accepted him with open arms, but he cursed his mind for falling for the biggest prick in the school, the one person who bullied him about everything, and picked on him at least three times a day. Closing his eyes, he ran a hand through his hair, letting out a frustrated sigh.

He opened his eyes, deciding the only option left to getting his food, was to cheat of his lab partner. When Miss. Henry had put the two on a lab bench together, there were a lot of snickers and giggles, but also some worried glances. There was a rumor going around, that the class nerd, has gone to her after the first lesson, and told her that maybe she had made a mistake sitting them together.

The blonde was secretly pleased he was seated next to the brunette, so he could cheat off him, and admire him without having to stare across the room, people would just assume he was glaring at him.

He casually shifted in his seat, and glanced over to the page, the older boy's arm was covering half of the answers, and Jordan frowned. Luke, much to his dismay, noticed his cheating, but instead of smirking or making a snide comment, just sighed and moved his arm out of the way, so Jordan could see all of the answers.

Jordan's eyes widened and his mouth fell open slightly. "Erm… Thanks, I think" Luke smirked and raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"Don't get used to it, Dumbass" Jordan frowned and rolled his eyes, he knew the strangely nice behavior was not here to stay, and quickly made work of copying the answers written by Luke. He grinned when the bell rang, and packed his stuff away and was handing his sheet in to a dubious teacher, Luke right behind him.

He yawned and flopped down next to Edward and Sarah, tray of food in his hands. "How was chemistry then? Any worse?" Jordan groaned and let his head fall onto the table, drawing a few curious gazes. Sarah chuckled and patted him on the back before greeting Abby, as she sat down opposite to Jordan.

"Luke troubles?" Jordan nodded his head still on the table. "What, did you get a boner in front of him or something?" Jordan growled and smacked Edward over the head, before grasping the boy's collar, bringing him face to face with the idiot.

"I did not get a fucking boner, Edward!" The brown boy held his hands up in defense, a smug expression on his face. Jordan released the boy and slumped back into the plastic chair. "He just really confuses me sometimes; he let me copy off of his work today, without any comment or mocking look"

Sarah raised an eyebrow, her mind working overtime, as a plot wound its way into her head, she glanced around the room and as if by chance, her eyes met with Luke's. Small smirks were set on their faces.

Jordan looked at the clock and cursed, they had only 4 minutes before his gym class started. He bid his goodbyes and sauntered out of the crowded hall, and into the crisp air. They were in the school gym for this lesson, and he always looked forward to it, not only was he really hyper, but he got to ogle Luke all he liked.

Sitting down on the weight lifting bench, he threw his towel onto the floor along with his bag, having changed into a tight muscle shirt and some shorts. He stole a glance at the brunette, who still had his beanie on, setting up on the weights a few to his left.

Jordan took two deep breaths and lay back, his chest under the heavy bar, securing his hands comfortably around the metal, he heaved and lifted it easily up and over his head, before bringing it down, until it was almost resting on his collarbone.

After about 40 minutes of moving around the gym, he stopped, wiping his face with the towel. He was in dire need of a hot shower, he grunted as he stretched his muscles, to stop them from cramping up on him later. He sauntered into the shower, unaware of the body watching him, everyone else had left now, either having given up or having had prier arrangements.

Jordan grinned to himself when he saw the showers were empty, there were cubicles, but the locks weren't that strong and could be shook loose.

Making quick work of stripping himself, he picked up one of the gym's clean towels, and chose on of the far cubicles, slinging his towel over the door, before closing himself in. He didn't bother locking the stall, believing that he was the only one left in here that would need to come into the showers.

The warm water soothed aching muscles, and ran smoothly down skin, sending little shivers of pleasure through the boy. This was the best part of doing gym, for Jordan, the feeling of hot water, cascading down on you, enveloping you in its warmth.

He was too caught up in his shower to hear the footsteps on the tiles of the shower room, he didn't even notice when his door was opened slightly and another figure slipped in, and locked the cubicle door.

He did however notice when strong hands pressed him into the wall, and lips tantalized the skin just below Jordan's right ear. He yelped and squirmed, desperately trying to break out of the strangers grasp. "Hold still, Dumbass" he froze at the voice, he was sure his mind was playing tricks on him, but when one of the hand trailed patterns down his front, he realized, this was definitely real.

"L-Luke?" He cursed his voice for sounding so weak, and tried very hard, to ignore how close, yet so far away the tanned hand was from the area he really wanted it to go.

"Who else?" Jordan bit his lip when teeth nibbled seductively on his ear lobe. "Before you ask why, do you really think I haven't noticed the way you stare at me when you think I'm not looking?" Jordan flushed, and writhed again, when the tips of Luke's fingers ghosted over his navel. "I think you'll like this, so don't bother protesting, otherwise it'll just be more painful"

Jordan whimpered when the hand retreated, and drew tauntingly over a nipple. He was suddenly flipped around and slammed back into the tiles. His eyes met with Green ones, but quickly moved up to inspect the dampened Brown locks, no longer covered by the annoying beanie Luke wore.

His hand wound into the locks, he was shocked when Luke's eyes closed, and a low moan escaped his lips. "Sensitive?" Luke growled and pinned Jordan's hands to the wall, before slamming his lips onto the smaller boy's, tongues quickly emerging to tangle with the other. Jordan groaned when Luke's teeth grazed his tongue, dragging it further into the hot cavern.

Jordan had wanted this for so long, and now that it was happening his body didn't want to believe it. He moaned loudly when his hands were freed, and in no time, one of the tanned hands found his erection, wrapping around it with ease. Luke smirked into the kiss, and slowly moved his hand, teasing Jordan to no end, relishing when tanned his bucked up, demanding more attention.

Granting the younger boy's wish, Luke began to stroke his rival with more force, alternating in the tightness and speed of his hand. Lips moved to Jordan's neck, sinking his teeth into the junction of his neck. Letting out a strangled moan, he tossed his head to the side, feeling the coil in his stomach tighten by the second.

Luke pulled his hand away, smirking at the unhappy whimper that came from Jordan. "Mine" Jordan huffed and glowered at Luke who shrugged and licked at the bruise appearing on the younger's neck. His eyes widened when he was slammed against the tile, Jordan having reversed their positioning.

"My turn" Luke raised an eyebrow and watched as Jordan fell to his knees, in front of Luke's pulsing member. Hands held hips to the wall, as the tip of his tongue darted out to trace the head, earning a sigh of approval from the Brunette. Green eyes flew open, when he was deep-throated by Jordan, hand coming down to rest on sandy brown hair.

A harsh suck, pulled out a hearty groan from the Brunette, but Jordan let out startled gasp when he was dragged to his feet, lips melding against each other. Pale hands held toned hips tightly, as Luke thrust his hips against the others, both boys hissing as their members ground against each other.

Both desperate for more friction, a hard, fast pace was set, hips bucking frantically against each other, sending both towards their limit. Lips met sloppily, ending up with Luke sucking on Jordan's top lip, while Jordan nibbled and massaged Luke's bottom lip fervently.

Lips broke apart and low moans erupted from both boys, as their hot seed spilled over their abdomens, being washed away by the hot water still running.

Luke gently spun them around, placing three fingers in front of Jordan, who grinned cheekily and sucked on them equally never taking his eyes off Luke's face. Luke's eyes darkened with lust, and he pulled his fingers out, pressing his lips against bruised ones.

Jordan gasped and wriggled when a finger slipped in, massaging the passage. He breathed deeply, when another finger was slipped in, scissoring the hole. Jordan whimpered and leaned into the brunette, clawing at his back, as the final finger was added, plunging in, in search for Jordan's special spot.

He smirked when Jordan arched off the wall and moaned, bucking down onto the fingers. Luke moved the fingers out of the boy, kissing the pouting mouth, before moving his engorged member to the entrance. "Relax" Jordan nodded, and took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for the pain.

He cried out as Luke pushed in, until he was fully enclosed within Jordan. Jordan pushed back the tears, and thanked that Luke was waiting for him. He nodded, deciding that it wasn't going to get any worse, he cracked open one eye, and smiled when he saw Luke looking at him, the smallest hint of apology in his eyes.

Pulling out, Luke hissed the heat and pleasure immense, without thinking he slammed back in, harder than he had intended. Jordan saw stars as his prostate was struck, Luke smirked and pounded the boy into the wall, relishing in the moans that Jordan was letting out.

The pace picked up and soon, Jordan was practically screaming Luke's name, due to the inhumane speed the brunette's hips were moving at, and the fact that at some point during their intercourse, Luke's hand had once again found Jordan's leaking erection, pumping and squeezing.

With a final strangled call of Luke's name, Jordan shot his second load of the day over his torso, feeling Luke spill inside of him. There was a comfortable silence between them, but neither of them knew how to bring up the next question. Where was this leading?

Unknown to both of them, Sarah stood, her mouth agape, in the gym, listening to the screams of Jordan's pleasure and the grunts coming from Luke.

"That was fun" Luke smirked and nodded helping Jordan stand.

"We should do this again sometime" Jordan ran his fingers through Luke's dripping hair, watching in delight as he leaned into the touch, rubbing his head against his hand. "Let's go, I have a class to get to" Luke smirked and smacked Jordan's bum as he walked out of the cubicle.


End file.
